warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly Hernandez
Kelly Hernandez is a local Univille veterinarian who becomes romantically involved with Pete Lattimer during Season 2. Biography Kelly was first seen in Beyond Our Control while she was working in the veterinary clinic, where she witnessed an apparition of soldiers from one of the movies projected from Philo Farnsworth's Projector. She initially did not get along with Pete Lattimer until Pete brought Artie Nielsen to her clinic to remove his appendix which was going to burst due to P.T. Barnum's Top. Kelly warned Pete she usually operated on animals, but Vanessa Calder was away and Kelly was the only doctor Pete knew. She successfully treated Artie and gave Pete the task of looking after Artie. Pete later returned to her clinic and asked her if she wanted to grab something to eat with him, an offer she chose to accept. In "Merge with Caution", Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends caused Pete and Myka to switch bodies. This was particularly awkward for Myka as Pete was half naked and in bed with Kelly at the time of the switch. Myka, while in Pete's body, told Kelly he had to go get a file from the "office" as "the IRS never sleeps". When she began seeing Pete she did not know that Pete worked for Warehouse 13, but believed he worked at an IRS warehouse. However, she learned the truth in "Reset" when H.G. Wells sent Kelly Lizzie Borden's Compact to distract Pete while she erupted Yellowstone Caldera. Pete neutralized the compact and wanted to tell Kelly everything about his life, but the life of adventure was not for her so she dumped Pete and left Univille. Two years after Kelly broke up with Pete, she returns in "Savage Seduction" pregnant and married. Kelly needed Pete's helps because her grandmother has gone missing and she says her grandmother's TV is possessed. Ever since Kelly's grandfather died two years earlier, Kelly's grandmother hasn't left her house. Kelly tries to help her grandmother by stopping by twice a week with groceries and magazines usually finding her grandmother watching her favorite telelnovela, Savage Seduction. However, when Kelly visited her grandmother today she was no where to be found and the TV was glowing. Furthermore, even after Kelly unplugged the TV it was still showing the last episode of Savage Seduction which didn't make any sense as the show was canceled. After Pete, Myka, and Artie arrive they notice Kelly's grandmother has actually become Doña Fausta, a character on Savage Seduction, and anyone that touches the TV becomes a character on the show as well. They eventually learn the artifact is Doña Fausta's Brooch, which Kelly's grandmother received from the shows creators as a gift for being such a loyal fan, and go into the TV to neutralize it. After the artifact is neutralized, Pete apologizes to Kelly that they broke up, but Kelly says they would have never worked as a couple anyway because Pete is in love with Myka even if he doesn't know it. Personality Kelly is a bitchy, fun, and very beautiful woman. Physical Appearance Kelly has the facial structures of a beautiful woman of Latina origins. Her smooth hair is dark brown, her skin is tan, and she has brown eyes. Appearances *'Beyond Our Control' *'For the Team' *'Merge with Caution' *'Buried' *'Reset' *'''Savage Seduction Category:Characters Category:Females